


Fawn

by shamebucket



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Childbirth, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, Implied Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, birth denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: Secluded away from society, away from people who do not understand them, Hannibal and Will prepare for the birth of their first child.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 179
Collections: We Die Like Fen 4: We Lived to Die Afen





	Fawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).



Intense, squeezing pressure wraps itself around Will's abdomen, and yet he's already far too tired to do more than whimper. How long has he been enduring this? Minutes, hours, days all have blended together into an incoherent mush. The small part of his brain that's still lucid knows that it probably hasn't been longer than a day - Hannibal usually comes to check up on him at least once every twenty four hours. 

Sweat drips from Will's bangs, stinging his tired eyes, as a particularly strong contraction wracks his body. He bites his lip and sobs, holding onto the bedpost as he feels his stomach tighten. It's a position that feels marginally less-painful than the rest. He thought that he would have grown used to this; he's been in labor for almost a full week. ("Our child isn't ready yet. We must do our best as parents to ensure that they are fully prepared for this world, no?" Hannibal had said a few days prior when Will had begged to be allowed to give birth. He smiled kindly, as if he was doing Will a favor, and gave him his tocolytics.) But they've grown inside of him since then, making him ache all the more. His already-tight belly has swelled even further, if the red stretch-marks lining the sides are any indication, and he can _feel_ the baby's crown pressing against the bottom of his womb every time they shift inside of him. He laughs bitterly, thinking back on the pain he endured a week ago. It seems so trivial in comparison to what he's feeling now. At least the baby wasn't overdue back then. _Not ready my ass,_ Will wants to argue, but nobody is here to hear him, and he has to keep his strength up. 

Despite his frustration, despite his initial misgivings over this pregnancy that he had no say in... he still wants to do good by this baby. Hannibal was right. Hannibal is always right. When Will learned that he had been blacking out both during his Copycat Killings and during the many times he had slept with Hannibal, he wanted to deny the truth. But there was no denying his morning sickness, his swollen feet, his belly that grew day by day. Hannibal and Will understand each other in a way that nobody else can. They deserve to be a true and proper family, no matter what sacrifices they have to make. Will knows that Hannibal is sacrificing a lot to ensure that he remains hidden and healthy, and he ensures that he is never at want for food. The least Will can do is ensure that their child is born safely, no matter what trials he has to endure. 

The blinds are usually drawn in the room where Will spends most of his time, although he can sense that evening is starting to fall. Hannibal is due to come home at any time. Will squints his eyes shut, feeling hot tears trickle down his face, as another contraction holds him in a vice grip. And then - the baby kicks, their strong legs attacking Will's ribs. He lets out a wordless cry, trying his hardest not to push through this contraction. He knows that Hannibal would never forgive him if he gave birth before he came home - and he wants Hannibal to be here, too. If today _is_ the day that their child is born, then Will wants Hannibal to be present. It's only fitting that they become a whole, true family together. 

"Will?" a familiar voice calls out to him from downstairs. Will sobs in relief, knowing that Hannibal will know what to do. Hannibal will know how to make this better. Hannibal will look out for him. "You haven't touched breakfast. Is something wrong?" Will's voice is too shot to form a coherent reply, but Hannibal must sense that something is amiss. He rushes upstairs. Within a minute, Hannibal is standing in the threshold. Will can't see him, as he's facing the window and it's too difficult to move through his intense contractions, but he can _feel_ Hannibal's eyes on him, on his naked body, his spread thighs. He closes his eyes, trying to focus on his lover's presence, and he can sense electricity in the air. Hannibal is thinking about something. His shoes click against the wood floor, taking measured, even steps. A soothing, cool hand rubs circles into his lower back. "How are you feeling?" Hannibal asks him. 

"Like - the baby's coming," Will manages between gritted teeth, and he groans as he feels his womb contract again. He bites his lip so hard that he tastes iron. This blood won't reach the baby, but he's sure that the blood of many other humans has fed their child well. They are sure to grow up just like their fathers. Hannibal hums to himself, removing his hand from Will's back, and Will looks to his side. Hannibal carefully undoes his tie, pulls off his jacket, and rolls up his sleeves. "I - I don't know how much longer - "

Without warning, Hannibal slides his fingers up Will's hole. Will whimpers, trying his best not to push down on them. "You're fully effaced and approximately ten centimeters dilated," Hannibal says clinically. "I had hoped another day or two might be best for our child, but it seems as if they have other plans." He sighs, and Will waits for Hannibal to remove his hand. He knows what Hannibal's words means. The baby is _coming._ There is no way around it. And yet... Hannibal remains inside of Will. 

"Nnn!" As if on cue, Will feels his stomach go rigid, and then something releases. His thighs grow wet and sticky, as does the bedding beneath his knees. 

"Your waters have broken." 

"I... guessed that," Will says, his nails digging into the wood of the bedpost. He's sure Hannibal won't be too happy about their bed being ruined later, but right now he's so focused on his labor that he doesn't care. "What... do I do?" 

"Hmm." Hannibal shifts his hand inside of Will. "There's little else _to_ do aside from preparing yourself for the hardest part, Will." The baby squirms, and Will grits his teeth. They're so _big_. Hannibal slides his fingers down, and Will whimpers. He feels both empty and impossibly full - inside, he feels the entrance to his womb stretching, bit by bit. Thinking about the baby dropping further - "However, there is something that can be done to distract you." 

With some effort, Hannibal helps Will off the bed, going slowly, making sure not to aggravate Will's contractions. Will ends in a familiar position - on his knees, in front of Hannibal, clutching onto his firm thighs. The bottom of his belly presses against the floor. "You're incredibly fetching like this," Hannibal coos, brushing back Will's hair. Their eyes meet. Hannibal looks genuinely fond, and it - makes Will's heart race. "My most beautiful design yet. I cannot wait to see how this evolves." 

Will doesn't need to be told what to do. Hannibal has already unzipped his pants, and his briefs reveal a large bulge. A noticeable wet spot lies near the band of his underwear. Dutifully, just as Hannibal has taught him over the past thirty weeks (and apparently another fourteen before, but Will can't remember), Will pulls down Hannibal's underwear with his teeth and licks the head of Hannibal's hard cock. It's no surprise to Will that Hannibal is turned on by this. It would be odder to Will if he _wasn't_. Hannibal takes great pride in his achievement of impregnating Will, and has constantly lavished praise on him during his pregnancy. This is merely one last hurrah before their child comes into this world. 

Carefully, Will takes Hannibal all the way into his mouth. A contraction ripples through him, squeezing his organs like a vice grip, and he resists the urge to bite down. Instead, he digs his fingers into the back of Hannibal's thighs. "Very good, my love," Hannibal says, gentle and kind. "Keep going." Will isn't exactly sure how this is helping, but he obeys. He takes Hannibal into his throat as deep as he can go, straining his jaw around his dick, and swallows. Hannibal growls, caressing Will's face. "Wonderful." Tears prick at Will's eyes as a contraction, so strong that he feels like he might pass out, wracks his body. He screams around Hannibal's cock and Hannibal pets his hair. "It's all right. We'll make it through this. Listen to your body." 

Will tries. The squeezing of his belly, the bobbing of his head - he tries to keep it even, steady, a rhythm that lets him fall into a trance. He feels himself slide out of his body, his pain dulled, and he watches, he listens as he was told. His body holds the answers. 

\- There's a fawn inside of Will. The stag crawled on top of him in his sleep and planted his seed there. Did something to his body that made this all possible. The fawn's hooves stretch against Will's distended stomach and he sees his body flinch, and then another contraction hits and he feels the need to _push_. He breathes in deep through his nose and bears down. The creature inside of him (not human, as nothing sired by a stag could ever be human) struggles, thrashing. Does it begrudge its fate? Will tries to keep his breathing steady as he sucks off Hannibal. He can tell that the fawn is stubborn, but he's unsure who they get that from. Is it love or pity that he feels? 

Finally, the pain is too much. With a jolt, he's back in his body again, and he screams, Hannibal's hard cock falling out of his mouth and landing on his cheek. Hannibal rubs against it insistently. "Yes, good, let it all out." Will pushes, and he feels something tear. He can't be horrified, not yet - the baby is coming, they're coming, they're stretching him raw and as wide open as he's ever been. He realizes that Hannibal knows him, intimately, inside and out in this moment, and he has never felt so exposed in his life. 

Terror grips him. 

He pushes. 

He smells blood. He's clutching too hard onto Hannibal to see his expression, but his hand carding through Will's hair is gentle. His cock - not as much. Hannibal's rutting grows faster as Will feels himself open like a steamed clam, Hannibal's precious treasure inching its way out bit by bit. Will sobs, holding onto Hannibal as tightly as he can. Hannibal is reaching his limit, too. His breath is coming faster, filling the air around them. It smells like sex and blood. Something that Will has already become accustomed to during his pregnancy. 

Finally, the baby crowns, and Will cries out in pain. No sooner than Will realizes that the baby's head has breached his hole than he notices that his hair is sticky with Hannibal's come. Hannibal pants, zipping up his trousers, and strokes Will's shoulder. "You're almost there. It's almost over." 

The next five minutes are a blur, but somehow Will pushes, and pushes, and manages to release the fawn from its prison inside of him. The child bleats, curling up against Will's chest. The cord connecting them is still attached to her belly. 

"Our first child is a daughter. Wonderful!" Hannibal guides Will to the floor, letting him lie supine. "She looks healthy. You did a stupendous job, Will." He strips the bed. "I'm going to ensure that I have a clean bed for you to sleep in tonight, with what sleep you can get. I'll be back in a moment." 

Will stares at the ceiling. _First child._ The fawn latches onto Will's chest and he shivers, the last round of contractions rippling through his stomach. He knows that Hannibal will deal with the afterbirth - he had said as much before. To keep his strength up. To ensure a bright future for their family. 

It all has to be perfect. They are perfectly matched for each other in every way. This is Hannibal's design. Unfortunately, this is the one thing of which Will is certain.


End file.
